


Déjà Vu

by okie_dokie_artichokie



Category: Will (TV 2017)
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Mild Spoilers, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-12
Updated: 2017-08-12
Packaged: 2018-12-14 08:18:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11779116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/okie_dokie_artichokie/pseuds/okie_dokie_artichokie
Summary: "And oh how he’d live to see that gorgeous face of Will’s amass the sea of writhing bodies he used to inspire his hand. But tonight he had different measures in mind. Tonight, he wanted to be completely alone with this skittish animal. He wanted to prey upon him, touch and caress every inch of him and watch as he shuddered away only to reach out for more."





	Déjà Vu

**Author's Note:**

> So I've never actually written smut before (or really anything in a long time), and I took quite a few breaks when writing this. So if it has a weird flow or isn't entirely coherent, please forgive me. But I figured I would at least post it instead of letting it rot in my drafts folder.

It was a situation of absolute déjà vu. Pressed against a wall or a post, a table or chair--it mattered not what sparked their affair. All that mattered to Marlowe now was that he had Will in his grasp again. And when his lips crashed against the amateur writer’s, this time he had not tried escape.

  
Instead, his eyes glimmered with a curiosity and adventure, lighting up his face and making him more alluring than ever before.

  
And oh how he’d live to see that gorgeous face of Will’s amass the sea of writhing bodies he used to inspire his hand. But tonight he had different measures in mind. Tonight, he wanted to be completely alone with this skittish animal. He wanted to prey upon him, touch and caress every inch of him and watch as he shuddered away only to reach out for more.

  
Will whimpered at the sudden loss of contact as Marlowe pulled their lips apart to rest their heads against one another. Marlowe wanted to look into the young playwright’s eyes and see with what desperateness Will needed him with. Not to his surprise, the brunette tried to look away, but Marlowe would not have any of it. He reached up a hand and gently turned his attention back on him.

  
“Not today, little lamb,” he smirked with complete amusement over the little catch in Will’s throat.

  
Marlowe looked into the depths of Will’s brown hues like he looked into the blue flame not many nights ago, with the same determination of will. And staring back at him was Will’s utter devotion. Will wanted to be touched and adored just as much as Marlowe wanted to touch and adore Will.

  
It was all the invitation Marlowe needed to grip Will’s hips and drive them toward his own. And when the other opened his mouth to gasp at the sudden friction, he used it as opportunity to delve tongue first into Will’s mouth. It was a hot, wet exploration of senses, one that Marlowe knew Will enjoyed. There was no hiding it. The desperate keening gave him away.

  
Marlowe moved to attack Will’s neck with the same ferociousness he had his mouth; nipping at the exposed flesh and licking away each red, angry mark he left. He left a trail of them from his collarbone to his jaw. The poor playwright would be hiding under scarves for the whole week once he was done with him. Or maybe he would leave them out for display. Marlowe couldn’t decide which idea he liked better; Even if it wasn’t his decision.

  
He was brought back from his thoughts as Will’s hips bucked sharply against his own. It seemed his lover was getting rather impatient now, he mused. Marlowe decided to indulge his dear friend. Fingers curling around the other’s waistband, he tugged the fabric lower and lower still until it dropped seamlessly to the wood floor. It was painstakingly clear from then on out how hard Will had become from their journey thus far, and Marlowe couldn’t help but wonder just how much he could get from his little playwright from kisses alone. And he toyed briefly with testing that thought before he was interrupted.

  
“Kit…” the man in question whispered breathlessly.

  
“You have my attention, darling,” Marlow responded though he continued his ministrations, switching things up only in the slightest when he began unbuttoning his partner’s shirt.

  
“I feel I must warn you…” Will licked his dry lips, seeming to search for the best phrasing, “I haven’t much experience with men beyond this…”

  
“So you have had some experience then?”

  
“Not… not quite…”

  
Marlowe paused in tugging his own shirt overhead to ponder that response. The longer in wait, the more it made sense. Of course Will Shakespeare had never bed a man before. He could hardly handle their kiss the night before. Why would he have thought Will had ventured any farther in previous affairs?

  
Will’s eyes widened a fraction of an inch in fear and his cheeks flushed a crimson shade. His lips were swollen still and brows furrowed. He seemed worried to have said the wrong thing and carded a hand past a tangle of curls to hide his face in embarrassment.

  
Ah, yes… that’s why. William Shakespeare, though confident in his wits on stage, looked the poster child of sin when riled up and torn apart at the hands of another, just begging to be thrust into a mattress and defiled in every way. Why no man had snatched him up yet was a mystery to Marlowe… but he knew he wanted to be the first.

  
“Dear Will,” he chuckled, “am I to understand that I am your first adventure outside of heteronormativity?”

  
“I’ve never been intimate with a man, no…”

  
“Then allow me to make it a night to remember,” he smirked devilishly. Oh, this was sure to be an experience for the both of them. Rarely did Marlowe get to steal the innocence of a man. His brain tingled with the endless possibilities of what to show Will first. Should he start slow and build up the suspense until Will was begging to be fucked? Or should he skip straight to the main attraction and let Will adjust from there? Whatever he did, he had to act fast, before Will changed his mind and Marlowe lost his own.

  
The blonde dropped his hands to rest on the other’s hips. From this position, he could steer Will toward the bedroom with ease.

Past the threshold, he shoved his partner onto the mattress and watched with pleasure as Will bounced back with a smile, worries seemingly quelled by action’s assurance.

  
“Enjoying yourself?”

  
“For the first time in a while, I do believe I am.”

  
“Good.” It was with that finality that Marlow decided he would take his time to ensure Will enjoyed himself as long as possible.

  
The blonde dropped to kneel bedside and Will put his weight on his elbows to watch with such curiosity Marlowe was happy to quell.

  
A flick of Marlowe’s tongue across Will’s head, followed by a lingering taste of his shaft, and then--and Marlowe would consider cannibalism at this point if it meant Will would continue to cheer him on with that encouraging moan of his.

  
He hovered, mouth over cock as Will bucked into the wet heat of Marlowe’s mouth. It caught the man off guard, but in no way deterred him from the task at hand.

  
“Patience is a virtue, Will. If you can’t behave, I’ll just have to make you wait longer,” he smirked wolf-like, pinning Will against the bed. His hands were firm on the other’s hips. There would be no impatient thrusts from here on out. Marlowe had full control. He was the one writing this story. He teased the brunette with shallow tastes at first, a kiss here and there, then he swallowed Will’s length whole. It was nothing short of sinful: the litany of curses that followed suit.

  
“Oh…Shit… fuck… Kit--fuck.”

  
“Soon enough.”

  
Will had long since given up the observer’s position. Now, with his head thrown back in pleasure, he opted instead to arch into the heat of Marlowe’s mouth, clutching fistfuls of the blonde’s sheets. Marlowe didn’t think he’d last much longer by the looks of things… He slowly removed himself from Will’s length and pulled off with a sickening pop.

  
“Don’t move,” he demanded.

  
Will laid in wait, breath heavy and running ragged. He dare not move as Marlowe climbed on top of him and peppered his chest with kisses that were both chaste and sinful. He was lost in the luxury of it all. The last coherent thought he could muster was wondering what had kept him at bay for so long.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope it was worth something! If you enjoyed it and would like more, let me know. I'm considering doing a few more one-shots for this fandom because it's such a great show yet gets so little appreciation. And like I said in the beginning notes, I've never written smut. So if you have any constructive criticism, I'm all ears so long as it is respectful/polite. Thank you for reading!


End file.
